Scrolls of Light
Quest Description Find the ancient scrolls of light, a hidden treasure of the old ages. For help, you should listen in the Hall of Fireflies which legend says lies somewhere in the Stormhills. Finding the Stormhills Leave out the west gate of Cormallen and immediately head south. On the way you'll find a jewel lying on the ground; pick it up. Continue heading south, up the mountains and down the other side, and across the valley. When it starts going up again, you've reached the Stormhills. The Monument TBD navigate (mostly up and east) The monument is a tall slab of stone fixed to the ground. It has been eroded over the years but still stands proud. On top of the slab is a figure of an ancient warrior. In his left hand he holds a large decorated stone shield, and his right hand points upwards as though he is about to charge into battle. Strangely, his hand is open, in a grasping sort of shape, as though he used to be holding something. Today nothing remains. The warrior wears a tough-looking helmet on his head. At the forefront there is a sunken rounded hole which looks as though it was meant to hold the symbol of his army. This too is empty now. The Firefly Cave Head south from the monument and across a narrow cliff ledge. Then head west and down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, you will feel a magical pull emanating from a cave to the south. Enter it and you will find a room full of fireflies. Their buzzing seems to make a tune... If you listen you can hear their song. The sparkling blade as sharp as the sun. It is the only one. To seek when the hour has past. It will be RELEASED at last. For burning heart must reunite. With the fabled jewel of light. The Sundial go west through pine forest, past the few orcs until you can go down. Then head north and back up a mountain. At the top you will have to kill a single Mountain Orc to get past. Head west to find the mossy table. It's actually a sundial on the top! release blade when the time command says the hour ticked over release the blade at the top of the hour sunblade Repairing the Monument put jewel in hole You find the jewel fits in the hole! put sunblade in hand You find the sunblade fits in the hand! Suddenly a ray of light flashes from above! It focusses directly on the jewel. The whole status seems to glow and the Sunblade emits a deafening roar! The monument begins to move back, revealing a hidden entrance below! The undiscovered tomb opens. The Tomb This is an ancient burial cave for an old king. He was guarded by his loyal warrior until an evil sorceror turned him to stone. But the secret of the grave was banished with the warrior, as only he knew that the Jewel Of Light and the Sunblade could focus the power of the sun and open the hidden entrance. The small underground cave you have found is covered in sticky cobwebs and is damp and suffocating. search look tomb open tomb look in tomb get all from tomb Category:Quests